Warriors! Cyborg Cats!
by Tanzanite-Pony
Summary: The Cyborgs get thrown into the warrior cats world as cats themselves! Now the Cyborg cats must defeat a new foe and an old one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cyber: hello everyone and welcome to my first ever Cyborg 009 crossover fic! Mind you this is my first time writing about Cyborg 009. So enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Cyber Orteck does not Own Warrior cats or Cyborg 009!  
**_ -

009/Joe/Speedpaw: A fluffy brown tom with ruby red eyes, he moves at blinding speeds, he is kind and caring to others.

008/Pyuma/Fishfur: A dark brown tom with dark eyes, he swims better than any RiverClan cat could dream of and fights like a pro, he is level headed and calm.

007/Great Britain/Mockingbird: A yellow cat with brown eyes, he can transform into anything by pressing his belly, he also is a good actor. He is kind and funny, he is also carefree.

006/Chang/Flamebelly: A portly black tom with brown eyes, he can breathe fire and make things taste better. He is slightly hot tempered and is very picky with food when he makes them taste better.

005/Geronimo J./Rockclaw: A large brown striped tom with black eyes, his fur is as thick as rock and is stronger than 1000 cats. He is in tune with nature and is very wise.

004/Albert/Blueeyes: A large silver tom with unique blue eyes and a strange furless gray right paw, His claws on his left paw can cut though anything, he can also fire things out of his tail and right paw he is a kind cat that cares for others.

003/Francois/Flowerpaw: A yellow she-cat with a red band on her head, she has pretty green eyes, she can see and hear things from afar! She is also the only female in the cyborg cats group. She is kind and caring, she's also sensitive but can fight if needed.

002/Jet/Eaglepaw: A long haired ginger tom with auburn eyes, his snout is longer than the others, he can fly with the flames that come out of his paws, and he also has quite the temper!

001/Ivan/Bluekit: A shaggy blue tom kit with blue eyes, he sleeps a lot but has lots of mental power, he can talk to others using his mind, and he is the only kit in the cyborg cats group. He can be quite cheeky when he wants to.

Doctor Gilmore/Bignose: An old graying tom with a big nose, he has grey eyes, He is very smart and knows tons of stuff about twolegs, He also is like the cyborg cats' father. He's also a medicine cat and knows exactly how to heal his nine 'kits'.

The 00-Cyborgs were dealing with another Black Ghost attack. This attack turned into one crazy adventure. The Cyborgs and Doctor Gilmore all get turned into Cats! The 00-Cyborgs are now 00-Cyborg cats!

The Black Ghost will threaten the clans. Nine cats will repel the Dark Forrest. Speed and Blue will defeat The Black Ghost and save the clans from destruction.

It started out like any other day. Chang was in the kitchen making breakfast. Great Britain was annoying said chef. Jet was arguing with Albert over something and Joe was trying to calm them down. Francois was cradling Ivan. Pyuma was sitting on a couch reading a book. Geronimo sat next to him with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The good old Doctor was busy doing work.

Chang quickly finished preparing the food. He went to the door. "Drop whatever you're doing! Food's ready!" He declared.

"This isn't over." Jet growled as he stalked off to the dinner table. Albert and Joe looked to each other and sighed. "He'll get over it..." Joe said. "I hope." He added afterwards. The German man just gave a nod and went to the table. The Japanese teen followed shortly after.

All the cyborgs had seated themselves around the Table. The table was filled with delicious looking food. There was a lot of Bacon though. They helped themselves to some breakfast. The table was quite loud per usual.

Jet had initiated another agreement with Albert. Joe had to be Peace keeper yet again. Francois fed Ivan. The peace was kept until the wall closest to Albert exploded. On an instant the cyborgs were on high alert. A person came walking through the hole he created.

"Cyborgs! Today you die!" He declared raising a hand. The closest Cyborg was thrown into the table. Breaking it in the process. "004!" Everyone called out. The new assassin was another psychic.  
 **'Everyone watch out! He's a powerful psychic!'** 001 mental voice filled their minds. The fight ripped apart the place. In the end it was a battle of minds. 001 and the assassin were mentally duking it out. The others could only watch in suspense as the Infant fended of the intruder on his own.

The psychic pressure became so immense that reality was starting to become unstable. Yet the two kept it up. "If this goes on they'll rip apart the space!" 007 cried out. A small tear begun to form above the Psychics. That tear grew with each passing second. The Russian baby noticed this. **'Everyone! I cannot stop that tear! But I can stop it from killing us!'**

A bright flash filled the mansion. Before the other cyborgs knew what happened. The world around them turned black. When the flash died down the entire mansion was missing and so was everything around it.

Somewhere another flash appeared. 10 cats were dumped to the cold forest floors. The first one to come to was a large silver tom. He groaned softly as he sat up.

"Wh-what happened...? And why do I feel so small?" He questioned no one in peculiar. When his senses returned to him he jumped up, ready for a fight, only the threat was not here... Only cats... Why cats? And where was he? There were so many questions floating around in his head. Then he realized that he was not human anymore but a cat.

"What in the world is going on?!" He yowled. To his relief and slight disappointment, he was still a cyborg. He concluded that the cats lying there were his brothers and sister. Just what did Ivan do? And why cats?

 _ **Cyber: :D like it? It's short. Like all my fics but decent right? Anyway please read and review! Also go watch this show if you haven't already! It needs more love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cyber: Hello everyone! And welcome to another chapter of Warriors! Cyborg Cats!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: CYBER ORTECK DOES NOT OWN CYBORG 009 OR WARRIOR CATS.**_

The Silver cat-Albert-looked around. The others were still out cold. What Albert gathered so far was that they were in a forest of some kind. A strong scent that lingered in the air could be detected by the now German cat. The fluffy brown tom-Albert assumed he was Joe- stirred slightly. He opened his redish eyes.

"Wh-AH!" He yowled when he saw Albert looking at him. Said cat chuckled. "Easy there Joe." The older male said.

"H-how do you know my name?" Joe asked backing away. This amused the German cat even more. One could see he found it amusing though his odd liquid blue eyes. "Don't you recognize me Joe? I'm hurt." He turned his head to the side in mock hurt. It took a while for the Japanese cat to realize what the silver tom meant.

"Albert?" The cat in question smirked-it looked odd to see a cat smirk-and replied. "Took you long enough to figure that out. "So where are we?" "Don't know exactly, but from all these trees I'd say somewhere in Europe."

"Any idea how we ended up as fully animals?" The tom shook his head. "It could be because of Ivan but I can't say for sure." Soon enough the others-minus Ivan-woke up. They were just as confused as Joe and Albert. François picked up the sleeping Russian kit. They soon set off.

Close by a patrol of cats wandered the area. One of the cats-a grey she-cat with blue eyes-spotted the 10 cats. She stopped in her tracks. She used her ability to take a good look at the new comers.

"Something the matter Dovewing?" A golden furred cat asked looking at the younger warrior. "I can see 10 weird cats coming this way, Lionblaze." She replied with a worried expression. They had just gotten over the war with Dark Forest. The clans where devastated but they survived and rebuilt. Sure they lost a lot of good cats. But peace was achieved once more and the clans were living in relative harmony. This caught a black cat's attention. She was a new warrior. Her name was Crowclaw.

"Let's go see if their hostile!" The young warrior mewled. She sounded a little too excited for her own good. "Relax Crowclaw. You just became a warrior no need to rush into things blindly." Lionblaze said. "But you are right, we should confront them, should they be trouble later on." "Alright Crowclaw, go back to camp and inform Bramblestar that we might have a few guests."

The black she-cat's ears drooped but she stalked back to the camp none the less. With that settled Dovewing led the small patrol to the other cats. Boy was Dovewing right. These cats were weird. Right now a red cat-he was about the same age as an apprentice-was arguing with a much larger silver furred cat-he was about Lionblaze's age-over direction. The other cats seem to be use to their behaviour.

"Really now you two!" The only female-she was also apprentice age-scolded the bickering males. There was a blue kit sleeping next to the only elder cat among them. A fluffy brown cat defused the argument. The older tom sighed. "Joe's right you know Jet, There is no point in arguing about this." His voice carried a quality seen in most leaders. Dovewing then thought 'He must be their leader.'

"You always side with Joe, Albert!" The red tom hissed. His long fur bristled in irritation. "That's because Joe isn't as hot headed as you." Albert countered. "Enough you two!" The elder cat spoke up. "Fighting among ourselves isn't going to help us one bit!" "Doctor Gilmore is right you know." The biggest cat-he also looked the strongest-in the group spoke up. His voice seemed to be filled with wisdom. "Right and we're all tired and hungry from the events before we got here." A blond cat-he had little fur-said to help the bigger cat out.

"I suppose your right GB." The cat known GB then looked up to where Dovewing was watching them. "I do believe we caught someone's attention!" He said n such a way that Dovewing found it amusing to watch. "You can come out now. We know your there." The dark brown cat-he smelled strongly of water-spoke up. So with little choice the wild cats came out from their hiding spots. There were four in total.

Lionblaze stood proud. "Who are you?" He asked looking the one called Albert in the eyes. The blue eyed tom looked to his companions. They all gave a nod in a silent agreement. "My name is Albert,-he pointed with his tail to the fluffy tom-This is Joe,-then to the red tom-Jet,-then he motioned with his head to the fat and blond toms-Chang and Great Britain or GB for short,-he then looked to the only female, the elder tom and the kit-Françoise, Gilmore and Ivan-and finally to the two last toms the largest one and the dark brown one-Geronimo and Pyuma." He finished, then looked back to Lionblaze. "Who are you, if I may ask?" He questioned. "I am Lionblaze,-he looked to the pale grey she cat and her sister-This is Dovewing and her sister Ivypool-he looked to the last she-cat-and this is Squirrelflight." He finished with their introduction.

"Now why are you in our territory?" He asked with a stern voice. "We were not aware that we were trespassing, you see we're really lost at the moment." Albert said. "And tired." Chang added. GB chimed in. "Also very hungry since breakfast was a bust." The wild cats looked to each other. "Should we take them to our camp?"Dovewing asked her former mentor. "Well, it couldn't hurt to take them with us. After all they have a kit and an elder with them. It would be wrong to turn them away." Lionblaze said. They all nodded. "It's settled then." Ivypool said. "You can come with us to our camp if you wish." Squirrelflight said. The cyborg cats looked to each other. Then agreed on it.

"We accept your offer." With that said, the fourteen cats went to the wild cats' camp. On the way Squirrelflight explained to them what the clans were and how they lived. "Is your kit alright? He hasn't moved or woken up since we left the clearing." Ivypool asked Doctor Gilmore. "Ivan is alright, he used a lot of energy before we got lost, and he's just very tired. He'll wake up sooner or later."

They entered the camp. Crowclaw greeted her former mentor-Ivypool-at the entrance. "You're all back!" She happily said. Her cheer died down quickly when she spotted the other cats. "So you brought them here…" She sounded very bitter when she said that. "Be nice Crowclaw." Ivypool hissed slightly. The brown eyed cat rolled her eyes and stalked off to do something. "Sorry about Crowclaw. She doesn't take kindly to strangers." The white tabby apologized for the darker cat's attitude.

The cyborg cats soon met Bramblestar. He was a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. That's when Jayfeather came in. He was a grey cat with blind blue eyes. "Bramblrstar. I received a Prophecy from Starclan last night." He informed his leader. "What does it say?" He asked the medicine cat.

"Black Ghost will rise with the Darkness and threaten the clans. Nine cats with odd abilities will repel Dark Forest once more. Speed and Blue will defeat the Black Ghost and save the clans from destruction." He bitterly recited. Bramblestar frowned. "Dark forest isn't gone?!" "It seems so, Bramblestar." He said then turned to the new arrivals. His blind eyes seem to stare right though them. But he knew they were there. "I'll be in my den." With that he stalked off. Bramblestar then ordered Lionblaze to take the cats to the apprentices' den. When they left Bramblestar's den, Bramblestar lied down on his nest. Thoughts ran though the leader's head as he drifted off into an uncomfortable slumber.

 _ **Cyber: Well that's Chapter two! Hope you guys liked it! Read and review! I'd appreciate the comments!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cyber: To my few readers I hope you guys are enjoying this fic!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: CYBER ORTECK DOES NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS OR CYBORG 009 SHE ONLY OWNS THIS PLOT AND CROWCLAW.**_

The next day Bramblestar called the clan for a meeting. "All cats old enough to catch their own pray come to the high ledge for a clan meeting!" He called out, he stood proud on that ledge as he watched the Thunderclan cat gather right below them, he just wished his clan to be safe after all he and the others did to defeat Dark Forest. "You wanted us up here?" A voice snapped Bramblestar out of his thoughts. He turned to see nine of the ten new comers. "Yes I did, where is the kit?" He asked. "Ivan is asleep and we did not want to wake him so we left him with one of your queens, if that is alright." Bramblestar nodded accepting the answer from the elderly cat. "Now," he turned to face his clan. "Cats of Thunderclan yesterday one of our patrols came across ten rouges." Bramblestar started to say. A few murmurs could be heard from the cats below. There were a few protests to where this was going. "And after thinking it over I've decided to ask them if they would join Thunderclan." The mentioned cat were taken aback by this offer. They murmured among themselves then came to a conclusion.

The one called Albert spoke up. "We would be honoured to join your Clan Bramblestar." He calmly said. The sun reflected of off his right paw. Some of the clan members noticed that. So did Bramblestar but he would have to ask him in private. Without missing a heartbeat the leader continued. "Then, Albert do you promise to uphold the warrior code and walk the path of a warrior?" Albert gave a nod. "I do." "Then from now on you will be known as Blueeyes for your unique blue eyes." Bramblestar said. The clan cheered Albert's new name. Blueeyes stepped down to let Joe replace him on the ledge. He repeated the same lines with Joe. "I do." The fluffy cat replied. "From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Speedpaw, something tells me you are built to run fast. Your mentor will be Dovewing." Dovewing perked up and padded up to the high ledge. She approached Speedpaw.

"Dovewing I think you deserve to take an apprentice under your wing." Bramblestar said. Dovewing touched noses with Speedpaw. The clan called out Joe's new name. Next up was Jet. "Jet from now on until you received your warrior name you shall be known as Eaglepaw for your keen eyes. Your mentor shall be Ivypool." Ivypool padded up and touched noses with Eaglepaw.

"Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw!" They chanted. As they settled. Pyuma was next. "From this day on you will be known as Fishfur. For the scent you carry." Bramblestar said. Again the newly named cat's name was cheered. Françoise was next. She was named Flowerpaw and her mentor was Crowclaw. A lot of protests came up for this decision for Crowclaw was a very young warrior. Bramblestar silenced the clan. "I believe Crowclaw can take on that responsibility and I'll have Dovewing and Ivypool keep a close eye on how she mentors Flowerpaw and that is final." The leader firmly said. GB was named Mockingbird. Chang was named Flamebelly, Geronimo was named Rockclaw, Doctor Gilmore was named Bignose-the name ticked him off but he accepted it-and finally Ivan was named Bluekit. "Bluekit is currently asleep in the nursery. Now this clan meeting is over!" With that the cats all slowly stared to go back to what they were doing before the meeting was called.

Jayfeather was 'watching' as the cats came down from the high ledge. Ivypool, Dovewing and Crowclaw took their new apprentices for a tour around the territory. While Squirrelflight was tasked to show the new warriors around. The blind cat shook his head and went to collect some herbs from the abandoned twoleg place. Inside the nursery Ivan began to stir. One of the queen noticed that and looked down at the small blue kit. Ivan opened his blue eyes and yawned slightly. "Oh you're finally awake." She purred. Ivan looked around. He knew where he was but decided to ask anyway. This cat body allowed him to speak. "You're in Thunderclan's nursery little one." The queen replied. The next day came quick. Blueeyes volunteered to watch the kits so that the Queens could catch a break. Bluekit was sitting next to Blueeyes. The other kits sat around him as he told them stories of their adventures, the altered version of course. Their big eyes shone with excitement as they clung to his every word.

Ivypool took Eaglepaw on a hunting lesson. Crowclaw was busy teaching Flowerpaw how to fight. Dovewing was also teaching her apprentice to hunt. "Now Speedpaw you have to stay downwind from your prey otherwise they'll smell you coming and run away. Also keep your weight off your paws." She instructed as she showed him the crouching position. Speedpaw nodded and copied the pale grey she-cat.

"Right just like that! Good job Eaglepaw!" Ivypool praised. "Just keep yourself light on your paws." She sniffed around for some prey. She scented a mouse. "Okay watch what I do." She said as she crouched down and stalked to the mouse. Eaglepaw watched Ivypool stalk the poor mouse. She finally leaped on it and delivered a swift killing bite to its neck. "Did you see what I did?" The American long haired cat nodded.

"No you go for the belly and rake it like so!" Crowclaw showed Flowerpaw the move again. "Now try it again!" She hissed. Flowerpaw crouched down and then sprung at Crowclaw going for s belly strike. The dark furred she-cat batted Flowerpaw away. "Better but don't make it that obvious to where you want to strike alright?" The French she cat gave a small nod getting up from the ground. After a brutal day of training-Crowclaw actually used her long claws on her-for Flowerpaw she sat in Jayfeather's den getting treated for her scratches. "Reckless she-cat…" The medicine cat mumbled as he applied some ointment to her wounds. Flowerpaw winced as the ointment touched her skin. "Oh stop being such a kit, it's only a few small scratches." The blind cat hissed slightly. "Sorry." She replied. While treating Flowerpaw Jayfeather realized something. "Why do you feel like a rock yet you don't?" She bit her lip. "Go on tell me." He said. "Well… that's because I'm not completely flesh anymore… It's hard to explain. Bignose can tell you more if you want to know. We won't keep any secrets from you." Came her honest reply. The cyborg cats had no reason at all to hide the fact that they were half machine. The grumpy cat nodded. "I'll go see him at dawn then."

Rockclaw and Mockingbird were on patrol with Lionblaze and another cat named Berrywiskers. They were remarking boarders. They reached the Shadowclan boarders. "Oh wow what's that awful smell?" Mockingbird asked Lionblaze. "That my friend is the smell of Shadowclan." He said staring off to the pine tree forest. Rockclaw gave a nod then turned his attention to it as well. "There is someone coming this way." He said in a calm voice. True to what the giant cat said. A small patrol of Shadowclan cats came in view. Tigerheart was among them with a face. This cat was a long blond furred she-cat with brown eyes-three scratch marks scarred her right eye-and she was also quite fluffy. "Tigerheart." Lionblaze greeted. "Hello Lionblaze how is Dovewing?" He asked. Deep down, he still cared for the she-cat. "She's doing fine. You can also ask her yourself at the gathering." The golden tom informed the Shadowclan warrior. "Who's this?" He asked looking to the huge brown striped cat and the blond short haired cat. "They are Rockclaw and Mockingbird. Two new warriors." He informed him. "And this she-cat?" "Oh this is Scarmane. She just recently joined us." He told the Thunderclan cat. After they finished their civil conversation they marked their respected boarders and set back to camp. Not knowing the chaos that will ensue the next few weeks as an old enemy of the cyborgs would surface from the shadows.

 _ **Cyber: well that took long to write! But it's done and it's my longest chapter yet! Yay for me I own the OC cats that appear in this story. Some will play a big role others will be there for plot convince anyway please review!**_


End file.
